Party Crasher
by JeremyX
Summary: When Aoki gets introduced to the main gang at a party held by Yuma and Len, things take a turn for the worst when Merli, her older sister, crashes the party! Another one-shot for a contest on dA, but now here for your reading pleasure! My first Vocaloid fanfic, so please be gentle in criticism! Also, please read and review!


**A/N: This is my first ever Vocaloid fanfic, so please don't kill me if I got something wrong!**

**This was for a contest on dA, but here it is for a bigger library!**

**Vocaloid (C) Crypton Future Media, SEGA.**

**I own nothing, please support the official release.**

* * *

Party Crasher

Meiko and Kaito were standing outside the door of Yuma's apartment at around noon on a Saturday. They were called there because Yuma was having some kind of get-together involving a new member of the Vocaloid crew. Excited by the prospect of a new member, they were quick to get some chips and a six pack of soda, Meiko made a card for the new member, and they managed to make it to the door before the time of the party, which was at 12:15 PM.

"What do you think this newbie's like?" Meiko asked her blue-haired boyfriend.

"The invite didn't say," Kaito responded, "only that she's a 'little girl with a big voice.' I assume that it means that she's kind of young, maybe even younger than the Kagamines."

Just then, Meiko noticed a familiar teal-haired girl walk up to the door. "Oh, hey, Miku! Did you get one of these invites too?"

Miku nodded, holding up a blue and silver striped piece of paper. "This got sent out to Luka, Gakupo, and Rin as well as us three."

"What about Len?" Kaito asked. "Isn't he invited?"

"Didn't you read the whole thing?" Miku asked, pointing to the back. "Len's helping Yuma host this whole thing."

"Oh, yeah," Kaito said, reading the back of his invitation. "So what'd you bring to the party?"

Miku held up a small white bag. "I thought about some sweets, since it's almost Christmas, and so I got a box of chocolate Pocky and a small bag of yogurt dipped pretzels. I also got her a neat little music pin."

"That's nice," Meiko said, smiling. "We got snacks for the party and made her a 'welcome to the group' card, which has 1000 yen inside of it."

"Wow, that's really nice!" Miku said, gasping.

"The money was my idea," Kaito said, "but the card was all her idea."

"Well, the party calls!" Meiko said, and rang Yuma's doorbell. "Hello, we're here!"

The door opened, and Yuma greeted them. "Thanks for coming, you guys. Please come in."

When they walked in, the three noticed that Luka, Gakupo, and Rin were already in the room. Luka was hooking up a microphone, Gakupo was sitting at a table playing with his hair accessories, and Rin was just sitting in a corner of the room, while Len was right next to her.

"Okay, now that everyone's here," Yuma said, "we can get started. Len, bring forth our guest of honor!"

"Okay," Len said, "I'll go get her."

He left the room, and then came into the next room, where the 'guest of honor' waited for him. He knelt down in front of the desk next to Yuma's bed, and placed his hand on it, palm up. On the desk, standing only 15 centimeters tall, was a young girl named Aoki Lapis. She had met Yuma and Len a little while ago while trying to find her way around their world. Apparently, she came from another world, but she had no memory of it, nor of who she was beyond her name and that she was a fairy with the power to change music into life energy.

"You ready to meet everyone?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said, nervously. "I'm still a little nervous about meeting so many people all at once."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Len said, and gently scooped the small girl into his hand. "You've got me and Yuma if anything goes wrong."

She smiled at that and hugged Len's thumb. "Thank you, Len. I'm ready now."

Len nodded, and opened the door after he put his hand which held Aoki behind his back.

"Okay, everyone," Len said. "Please keep in mind that our guest is very shy. Now, let me introduce…" As he trailed off, he brought out Aoki for all to see. "Aoki Lapis."

For a long time, none of the assembled people could speak or even move, and their mouths were wide open in surprise mixed with shock. But then, Meiko and Kaito were the first to move and speak.

"What in the world are you?" Kaito asked. Meiko just leaned in, trying to get a closer look at their newest member.

"Oh, I've been drinking way too much," Haku groaned, rubbing her temples and setting her bottle down.

"Well, her name is Aoki Lapis," Len repeated, and set Aoki down on a table next to a jukebox. "She doesn't know a lot about who or what she is, only that she's a fairy from another world with the power to bring life and make real magic through music."

"A fairy?" Luka gasped.

"Are you sure about that?" Miku asked, leaning in close.

"If you want, she can show you," Len said. "You feeling up to it, Aoki?"

"I am if you are," she replied, and Len handed her a small microphone.

Len put a CD in the player, and slightly turned down the overhead lights, and switched a blue spotlight on Aoki. She began to sing, and the air around her turned into snowflakes, twinkling with all sorts of colors. The audience was captivated by her melodies and her movements while singing, which were extremely graceful and so well timed with the lyrics and sound. The lyrics were also beautiful, as it told the story of a shy girl who wanted to start the new year off by asking out a boy she loved with the help of a magic fairy's song. When she finished, everyone applauded her.

"That was really pretty and wonderful!" Miku said, smiling widely.

"It was so beautiful," Gakupo bawled, with tears in his eyes.

"Your voice is just heavenly," Kaito said, and Meiko nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you very much," Aoki bowed, blushing slightly and giggling.

"How'd you meet her, Yuma?" Luka asked.

"Well, she was wandering in my apartment when I discovered her," he replied. "She was more than a bit scared of me, and I can understand why. I'm like a giant to her. But when she tried to hide, she hit her head against the coffee table leg, and I carried her to my bedroom desk. Once she recovered, she tried to run, but almost fell of the desk. Fortunately, I stopped her fall. But before I could ask her too much about herself, Len came in and saw her. He then grabbed her and tried to run away with her, but he slammed into the door and dropped her. But her powers caused her to over in the air for a few seconds until Len recovered and caught her. We've known each other for a few days since then."

"Wow, what a story," Meiko said.

"You truly are amazing," Miku said, and extended her index finger. "We're glad to have you as a friend."

Aoki smiled and shook Miku's finger. "Thank you all so much."

Just then, one of the soda cans blew its top off, and soda started flying everywhere. They all spun their heads around at the noise, and noticed another can of soda explode in front of them.

"What's going on here?" Miku asked, shocked.

"I have no idea!" Yuma shook his head. "That was completely unexpected."

"Wait," Aoki said, her expression darkening. "I know this style of magic in the air."

"Magic?" Kaito asked. "What kind of magic?"

"The kind that causes mischief," she replied. "Only one person I know could do this."

"You're referring to me, dear sister?" a voice called out.

All heads turned to the direction of the voice, and Gakupo pointed to the stereo speakers in the middle of the left wall. Perched on top of the speakers was a girl as small as Aoki, but just one centimeter taller, but with midnight lavender hair and a dark purple dress theme: high heeled shoes, stockings, booty shorts, and a wide sleeved top which left her midriff bare. Her outfit seemed to be adorned with dark purple butterflies and dark colored diamonds. And whereas Aoki had a diamond ring for a headband, Merli had a dark colored flower in her hair.

"Merli," Aoki said, and sounded both annoyed and scared at the same time.

"Who's Merli?" Len asked. "I've never seen her before."

"She's my older sister," Aoki replied. "She's a fairy like me, and she's the only person I remember from my past."

"Well, if I'm that important to you," the girl said, with a hint of venom in her voice, "then why wasn't I invited to your little introduction?"

"I didn't remember you when I first came here!" Aoki shot back. "When I did, I had no idea where to find you!"

"Hey, don't take it too hard," Merli said, a bit nicer sounding. "I'm sure you had other things to take care of. After all, this new world is quite… larger than our own."

Just then, the butterfly pattern on her shorts grew into real wings, and she flew to the table where the rest of the soda rested.

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun," she said, sounding sad, "but I'm sorry if I caused trouble."

She then snapped her fingers, and a new six pack of soda appeared in front of them. She popped some of the tops, and handed them to Kaito and Meiko, who were surprised to see someone of her size lift something that would be so heavy to her.

"Here, as a token of my goodwill," she said, "please have some soda."

The two stared at the sodas, unsure of what to do. They sniffed it, and then Kaito tasted it.

"It tastes just like normal soda," he said. "It's okay with me, I guess. Thanks, Merli."

"No problem," she smiled, but Miku, Len, Yuma, and Aoki could tell that something was off.

Gakupo and Rin shrugged, and took some soda for themselves. However, after a minute or two, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, and Gakupo were walking around rather woozily.

"Oh, my head feels funny," Rin said. "Everything's spinning around and around."

"My tummy feels funny," Gakupo added.

Just then, Yuma, Miku, Len, and Aoki gasped.

"It kind of seems like everything's bigger," Kaito said, looking around.

"Yeah, it kind of does to me as well," Meiko agreed.

"It's not the room that's getting bigger," Miku said, "it's you! You're all getting smaller!"

"What!?" the four gasped.

Sure enough, by the time the four of them realized what was happening, they were rapidly getting smaller until they had shrunk to about fourteen centimeters tall, except for Rin, who was now ten centimeters tall. They all looked up at the three now-giant people standing above them.

"What the heck happened?" Kaito shouted.

"How did we just shrink?" Meiko shrieked.

"It's Merli," Aoki said. "I should have seen it all along. She created those sodas to shrink you."

They all looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone," Yuma hissed.

"You mean we'll be stuck like this forever!?" Rin gasped, horrified.

Len bent down as slowly as he could, and gently scooped the tiny girl into his hand and brought her to his face, wrapping his fingers around her body in a sort of hug as he held her to his cheek.

"We'll find her and get you back to normal," he said, as comforting as possible. "I promise you that."

Rin smiled and hugged his cheek. "Thank you, Len."

Miku bent down and picked up Kaito, Yuma picked up Meiko, while Luka grabbed Gakupo. The three normal sized idols then set the four shrunk idols on the table next to Aoki. Meiko and Kaito looked about half a head taller than Aoki, while Rin looked more than a head shorter than Aoki.

"I'm sorry about what my sister did to you," she said, bowing in apology. "She's always been hard like this, but she's not cruel. She's more misunderstood than she lets on. We'll find her, take my word for it."

"Thanks a bunch," Kaito said, and Meiko nodded, still holding Kaito's hand.

"Oh, this is a disaster!" Gakupo moaned. "I have a concert tonight! I can't perform when I'm small like this!"

"What about the rest of us?" Meiko asked, with her hands on her hips. "We have concerts of our own, you know!"

"Are they as soon as mine?" he asked.

"Yes," Kaito replied, "but we don't have over-the-top panic attacks like you!"

"Sheesh, sorry," he hissed.

"Hold on," Yuma said. "I have an idea on how you can have your concert and introduce our new friend!"

"How's that?" Rin asked.

"Everyone, gather around," he said, "and I'll tell you."

With that, they all gathered around to hear Yuma's plan.

Later that night, a large crowd filled the stadium as Rin, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, and Aoki came on stage, disguised with a hologram machine to look like their normal sizes, and in Aoki's case, as big as they she would be compared to them. As they introduced their new member, the crowd cheered for her and went wild when they first heard her sing. The crowd went absolutely mad when they all performed the last number together. They each took a bow, and the curtain closed. Backstage, the three normal sized singers knelt down to greet the four unnaturally small singers and the naturally small one.

"I told you it would all turn out okay," Yuma said.

"I gotta hand it to you, Luka," Kaito said, addressing their drummer, "you work great special effects!"

"It was no problem," she blushed.

"Now we have to find a way to get you back to normal," Miku said.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the shrunken pop stars began giving off a bluish aura. Before anyone could ask what was happening, the four suddenly grew back to their original sizes.

"We're back to normal!" Kaito cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Meiko sighed.

"I should have seen that, too," Aoki said. "The spell was only temporary. Merli would never hurt anyone badly, like shrinking them forever."

Kaito and Meiko hugged and kissed each other, and Rin gave Len a hug as well. Gakupo tried to make a move on Luka, but she stepped to the side and he fell to the ground while trying to lean on her. Aoki gave a small giggle, and Yuma smiled as he patted her head with his index finger.

"I guess this means I'm one of the gang, right?" she asked.

"You're one of the gang for life!" Miku said, and put her hand forward.

Everyone else placed their hands on top of hers, and Aoki jumped on top of the hand pile. They all thrust their hands up once Aoki was off of them, and they cheered as the stars twinkled in the night sky above.

* * *

**A/N: Not bad for a first try, eh? Hope you liked it, and know that I do not support MeikoxKaito. I'm KaitoxMiku all the way. I just had this pairing for the one-shot.**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


End file.
